Run jamie run
by princessnoah0
Summary: Melanie has been ripped from her family, once again. Will she ever find them?
1. Chapter 1 the beging of the end

"Jamie run"

Melanie and Jamie were with Jared, in the caves, all having fun, running around the caves, Mel's the fastest so she ran fast, but then as Jamie is grown up, he can run just behind him, then Jared as he ran after them.

Mel stopped in a side path to go to a different part of the cave, she hide quiet good, that Jamie kept running, he couldn't see Mel go in that part of the path way, as it was a rounded.

Jared was garbed by the shirt, he assumed it was Kyle, but Kyle wouldn't lock lips with him, it was Mel as the spark came, she smiled into the kiss. She jumps up on him, her legs wrap around his torso, Jared kept her up, his lips went to her neck, Mel moaned.

Jared stopped and says, "let's go to our cave?"

Mel giggles, but Jared shuts her up by kissing her, Mel shakes her head.

A little boy comes following, he looks like Jared with his hair and then Mel's eyes, he laughs at his parents, "daddy."

That made both stop, Jared still had Mel in his arms, he puts Mel down on the ground,he reachs for his son and puts him up in his arms, Mel kisses him on the lips.

"Where's your sister?" Mel asks.

Right on que, Lyla ran up to her, but knocked over as she ran too fast, making the little girl crack up crying, Jared put Jace down and got his little girl, his little sixteen month old daughter. He cuddled her.

Mel got her son and yelled, "uncle Jamie?"

Jamie came running back, he was out of breathe which made Jace giggle.

"Lyla, sweetie are you okay?" Jamie asks.

"Yeah, just like her father," Mel says.

"HEY-" Jared tried to ignore his girlfriend.

Mel started to laugh, "no, she's a strong girl," Mel got her daughter of Jared and hugged her, "hey baby girl, are you okay?" Mel wiped the tires off her checks and smiled at her, Lyla smiled at Mel, "their we go,just like daddy, you are so a daddy's little girl."

Jace wanted to be picked up like his twin sister, he put his arms out and says, "mommy, up, up mommy, up," Mel picked him up and kisses his head.

Mel started to lead the way down to their cave, they had a better door as the rest of the cave needed piece and quiet.

Jared and Mel put their kids in their cots, separate cots. Mel bend down to give her daughter a kiss on the lips, as well as Jace, he was already asleep.

Jared walked out of the room, as they walked to the kitchen to get some water, they saw Jeb running around, he saw them and ran to them. He was yelling, "get the kids and run!"

Mel started to run back to their caves, as Jared followed, they saw people running around, Wanda had a crying baby in her arms, but no Ian around, Jared says, "babe, you go get the twins and I'll meet you their, I'm going to go help Wanda."

"No, I'm not leaving you," Mel grabs onto his hand. Jared kisses Mel sweetly.

"Melanie Stryder, I swear to god I will not lose you again, now go!" He got his hand out of Mel's and started to run towards Wanda.

Mel just stared at him, as people ran past, her eyes were still on Jared. Ow how Melanie hated Wanda. She thinks, "why does he always choose her, I've had his children, I've been patients and loving towards him, but no he has to choose her." She just kept staring until someone ran into her, freedom, she was seven now, so he can use his legs better than a four year old. He ran straight into her, he fell down. Mel looked at him, she got him up on his feet and ran with him to find his mother.

But no use as she ran back to her children, nope still no one, it looks all packed up. Meal carried the little boy on her hip. Mel runs to the parking lot, she sees Jamie loading her children, she goes over and sees that their is only one spot in the car left. Mel decides that freedom deserves to live, she quickly puts freedom in the front of the car, buckles him up. She does this fast as she can hear gun fire shots. She sees her children and blows them a kiss, she says, "hope you find a nice place and never ever keep running, mommy loves you with all her heart," she rips off her necklace and hands it too her little girl, "daddy gave this too mommy, when they first meet, hope you find someone to love." Mel was crying now. Jamie watched her, he was also crying. She got out of the car and saw her little brother crying, she quickly wraps him up ina hug and says, "Jamie, you look after my kids and tell them that I love them," she kisses Jamie on the head, "I love you Jamie and I always will." She let's go quickly as Jamie just felt her than nothing, as Mel runs towards the sounds of guns, she yells back, "run, Jamie, run."

That made Jamie happy, he saw blood on the ground as a body laid on the ground dead, he moved fast, he jumped in the car and drove off, as fast as he can, when in the clearing, he stops near a hotel, he stops the car and checks on his niece and nephew, they look peacefully asleep. Jamie starts to cry.

His cried for a long time, before a jeep stops behind him, Jamie quickly puts his sunglasses on, he reachs to get another pair for freedom, but too late as the door is ripped open and Jared stands their, he searches the car.

Jared shakes his head as he looks for Melanie, his love, but he can't see her. He starts to get angry, "Jamie, where is Melanie?"

Jamie just shakes his head, Jamie opened his mouth, when Lyla started to scream, that made Jared move to get his little girl out, "hey, their Ly, daddies got you, daddy has got you." Jared calmed his baby girl down, he smiles at her as she snuggles into his chest, like Mel does. Once Lyla is asleep, Jared moves to get his boy, his awake and happy a she plays with his toy, he picks him up, out of the car seat that he got them last time he was on a raid, him and Mel were supost to take them out for the day, he was going to take them back to the cabin and have a picnic, he was going to ask her to marry him.

Lyla had a necklace, he sees it's the one he got for Mel, he grabs it off his little girl, Lyla starts to cry, Jamie sees people get out of the hotel, Jamie gets Jace and brings him to the car seat. "Jamie, were going, come on," Jared gets the car seat and brings it towards his jeep, ow how he loved the jeep.

Jamie was confused, didn't Jared bring anyone, didn't he save anyone, Jared answered, "I followed you, the rest have split up and ran. I - I just dint know if you had Mel-"

"Jared, she'd went to save the others, she gave her spot up for freedom, as Mel couldn't find Lucina, so she brought him and he took her spot, I'm so sorry-"

Jared just turned and opened the jeep he couldn't listen to any of this anymore, he loves Mel and now he has lost her again. He takes a sharp breath in and then out, he puts the car seat in, with Lyla in it, he buckled it in. He made sure his little girl was softly asleep, as Jared put the necklace around her neck. He went back to the car that Jamie brought and got his son out with the car seat, he brought them to the car, settling the car seat, while his son rested in his arms, smiling and playing with his toy. As Jared got the car seat in, he smiles at his son, Jace smiles at his daddy, his big grin, with teeth, Jared took a bigger smile, yes his son does look like him, but has Mel's eyes and her smile, it's the opposite to Lyla, she had Mel written all over her face, except that she is a princess and has her uncle Jamie's light brown eyes.

"Daddy, mommy?"

Jared shakes his head, "sorry bud, but it's just going to be just you, me and your sister, now on, with uncle jam-jam."Jared puts Jace in the car, he ran to the other car, to get the kids stuff, but their was none of it, "Jamie, where's all of the stuff?"

Jamie was loading freedom in the car, in the middle of the twins, he looks up, "I didn't have time, so I just garbed the twins, Mel wasn't their-"

"What do you mean, not their, where was she, I told her to get the twins and run," Jared just got angries, he slammed the door shut, making both twins wake and see what's wrong, Jared got in the front, he didn't care about the other car as Jamie got in next to him.

Jared started to drive.


	2. Chapter 2 help

"Jamie run"

Melanie and Jamie were with Jared, in the caves, all having fun, running around the caves, Mel's the fastest so she ran fast, but then as Jamie is grown up, he can run just behind him, then Jared as he ran after them.

Mel stopped in a side path to go to a different part of the cave, she hide quiet good, that Jamie kept running, he couldn't see Mel go in that part of the path way, as it was a rounded.

Jared was garbed by the shirt, he assumed it was Kyle, but Kyle wouldn't lock lips with him, it was Mel as the spark came, she smiled into the kiss. She jumps up on him, her legs wrap around his torso, Jared kept her up, his lips went to her neck, Mel moaned.

Jared stopped and says, "let's go to our cave?"

Mel giggles, but Jared shuts her up by kissing her, Mel shakes her head.

A little boy comes following, he looks like Jared with his hair and then Mel's eyes, he laughs at his parents, "daddy."

That made both stop, Jared still had Mel in his arms, he puts Mel down on the ground,he reachs for his son and puts him up in his arms, Mel kisses him on the lips.

"Where's your sister?" Mel asks.

Right on que, Lyla ran up to her, but knocked over as she ran too fast, making the little girl crack up crying, Jared put Jace down and got his little girl, his little sixteen month old daughter. He cuddled her.

Mel got her son and yelled, "uncle Jamie?"

Jamie came running back, he was out of breathe which made Jace giggle.

"Lyla, sweetie are you okay?" Jamie asks.

"Yeah, just like her father," Mel says.

"HEY-" Jared tried to ignore his girlfriend.

Mel started to laugh, "no, she's a strong girl," Mel got her daughter of Jared and hugged her, "hey baby girl, are you okay?" Mel wiped the tires off her checks and smiled at her, Lyla smiled at Mel, "their we go,just like daddy, you are so a daddy's little girl."

Jace wanted to be picked up like his twin sister, he put his arms out and says, "mommy, up, up mommy, up," Mel picked him up and kisses his head.

Mel started to lead the way down to their cave, they had a better door as the rest of the cave needed piece and quiet.

Jared and Mel put their kids in their cots, separate cots. Mel bend down to give her daughter a kiss on the lips, as well as Jace, he was already asleep.

Jared walked out of the room, as they walked to the kitchen to get some water, they saw Jeb running around, he saw them and ran to them. He was yelling, "get the kids and run!"

Mel started to run back to their caves, as Jared followed, they saw people running around, Wanda had a crying baby in her arms, but no Ian around, Jared says, "babe, you go get the twins and I'll meet you their, I'm going to go help Wanda."

"No, I'm not leaving you," Mel grabs onto his hand. Jared kisses Mel sweetly.

"Melanie Stryder, I swear to god I will not lose you again, now go!" He got his hand out of Mel's and started to run towards Wanda.

Mel just stared at him, as people ran past, her eyes were still on Jared. Ow how Melanie hated Wanda. She thinks, "why does he always choose her, I've had his children, I've been patients and loving towards him, but no he has to choose her." She just kept staring until someone ran into her, freedom, she was seven now, so he can use his legs better than a four year old. He ran straight into her, he fell down. Mel looked at him, she got him up on his feet and ran with him to find his mother.

But no use as she ran back to her children, nope still no one, it looks all packed up. Meal carried the little boy on her hip. Mel runs to the parking lot, she sees Jamie loading her children, she goes over and sees that their is only one spot in the car left. Mel decides that freedom deserves to live, she quickly puts freedom in the front of the car, buckles him up. She does this fast as she can hear gun fire shots. She sees her children and blows them a kiss, she says, "hope you find a nice place and never ever keep running, mommy loves you with all her heart," she rips off her necklace and hands it too her little girl, "daddy gave this too mommy, when they first meet, hope you find someone to love." Mel was crying now. Jamie watched her, he was also crying. She got out of the car and saw her little brother crying, she quickly wraps him up ina hug and says, "Jamie, you look after my kids and tell them that I love them," she kisses Jamie on the head, "I love you Jamie and I always will." She let's go quickly as Jamie just felt her than nothing, as Mel runs towards the sounds of guns, she yells back, "run, Jamie, run."

That made Jamie happy, he saw blood on the ground as a body laid on the ground dead, he moved fast, he jumped in the car and drove off, as fast as he can, when in the clearing, he stops near a hotel, he stops the car and checks on his niece and nephew, they look peacefully asleep. Jamie starts to cry.

His cried for a long time, before a jeep stops behind him, Jamie quickly puts his sunglasses on, he reachs to get another pair for freedom, but too late as the door is ripped open and Jared stands their, he searches the car.

Jared shakes his head as he looks for Melanie, his love, but he can't see her. He starts to get angry, "Jamie, where is Melanie?"

Jamie just shakes his head, Jamie opened his mouth, when Lyla started to scream, that made Jared move to get his little girl out, "hey, their Ly, daddies got you, daddy has got you." Jared calmed his baby girl down, he smiles at her as she snuggles into his chest, like Mel does. Once Lyla is asleep, Jared moves to get his boy, his awake and happy a she plays with his toy, he picks him up, out of the car seat that he got them last time he was on a raid, him and Mel were supost to take them out for the day, he was going to take them back to the cabin and have a picnic, he was going to ask her to marry him.

Lyla had a necklace, he sees it's the one he got for Mel, he grabs it off his little girl, Lyla starts to cry, Jamie sees people get out of the hotel, Jamie gets Jace and brings him to the car seat. "Jamie, were going, come on," Jared gets the car seat and brings it towards his jeep, ow how he loved the jeep.

Jamie was confused, didn't Jared bring anyone, didn't he save anyone, Jared answered, "I followed you, the rest have split up and ran. I - I just dint know if you had Mel-"

"Jared, she'd went to save the others, she gave her spot up for freedom, as Mel couldn't find Lucina, so she brought him and he took her spot, I'm so sorry-"

Jared just turned and opened the jeep he couldn't listen to any of this anymore, he loves Mel and now he has lost her again. He takes a sharp breath in and then out, he puts the car seat in, with Lyla in it, he buckled it in. He made sure his little girl was softly asleep, as Jared put the necklace around her neck. He went back to the car that Jamie brought and got his son out with the car seat, he brought them to the car, settling the car seat, while his son rested in his arms, smiling and playing with his toy. As Jared got the car seat in, he smiles at his son, Jace smiles at his daddy, his big grin, with teeth, Jared took a bigger smile, yes his son does look like him, but has Mel's eyes and her smile, it's the opposite to Lyla, she had Mel written all over her face, except that she is a princess and has her uncle Jamie's light brown eyes.

"Daddy, mommy?"

Jared shakes his head, "sorry bud, but it's just going to be just you, me and your sister, now on, with uncle jam-jam."Jared puts Jace in the car, he ran to the other car, to get the kids stuff, but their was none of it, "Jamie, where's all of the stuff?"

Jamie was loading freedom in the car, in the middle of the twins, he looks up, "I didn't have time, so I just garbed the twins, Mel wasn't their-"

"What do you mean, not their, where was she, I told her to get the twins and run," Jared just got angries, he slammed the door shut, making both twins wake and see what's wrong, Jared got in the front, he didn't care about the other car as Jamie got in next to him.

Jared started to drive.


	3. Chapter 3 found

Mel's pov

They had captured Mel, they didn't put her to sleep, they didn't even kill her, they just got her in a car, four seekers around her, but Mel didn't move, she didn't want to, she knew what she was doing was bad, but she did the right thing, to her children, to her brother, to her friends, to the love of her life. So Melanie Stryder just stared out past the front window, as they travel down to the main city of the Phenix, Mel had thought about how her life was going to go, she didn't know where her lovely children or her brother or amazing boyfriend went, they probably got split up. That made Mel take a sharp breathe in, she didn't want her kids to get split up.

One of the seekers next to her says, "sweetie, is everything alright?"

"Is everything alright, no it's not my children and their father probably got split up," Mel thought but shock her head. She started to cry.

"Sweetie, don't cry, were going to look after you and your friends," the man seeker smiles at Mel, his on the other side. "I'm seeker Caribbean, I hope you tell us your name?"

Mel shock her head, she didn't want to talk to them, they will find out about Wanda turned against them, or that Mel herself had been inspected and then back to a human. She just shrunk back into the old car seats.

"Okay, well sweetie, we are going to take you too see a healer, to check you out, is that okay?" Mel didn't answer, she didn't move.

They arrived at the healers, the two back seat seekers, grabbed Mel by the arms, but she didn't move, so they tugged her, she just laid selfless, seeker Caribbean got hold of her and held her like Jared did when he carried her, well Wanda to the hole, senseless.

Seeker Caribbean placed her on a nice bed, face up to the ceiling, the rest of the seekers left as he was on watch if anything happen to this girl. Four healers were around her, checking too see if she's okay. One lady she wore a black top with black pants, her light brown hair tied back into a nice bun, she looks clean, she checks Melanie, she takes some blood without a word.

Seeker Caribbean has been watching her, as she takes the blood to a blood type, the blood goes into a cube.

"Healer Darcy, you are free to go, as I know you must be tired," says a healer next to her, this women is dark, she wears the same things as healer Darcy does but she has less hair as she looks older.

"If it's okay, with you, I would like to stay?" Darcy says, the machine blood goes off.

The dark healer nods, "okay, can you please pass me the crockpot, as this human is healthy."

Darcy gets the crockpot, and waits until the healer let's the girl go to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4 mommy

It has been four days since Melanie has had Vienna in her, the soul hasn't woken yet, Darcy has let the girl stay with her, in her guest room.

Darcy lives in a home out of the city, with her friend seeker Caribbean, or Aiden his real name is and his little brother who is ten Zach. The house is large, Zach doesn't leave the house, and Darcy as that is her real name, sometimes stays home or Aiden does, but on that day Aiden and Darcy were sent to see the commotion.

Vienna started to wake up, but she wasn't in her original body, she didn't know but she was in a young girls body, Vienna is friends with Darcy and Aiden, she and Aiden are together and are in love.

Darcy was like a mom to her, she knew what they were doing. Vienna woke up on the mattes on the ground in the spare bedroom, next to a girls, who is the same age or younger. Vienna looks at the girl, she has all tubes running from her, the beeping noise times two. She gets up and slides close to the girl, she I'd wearing a slip as a top, monotones around her chest as her chest rises and falls.

Foot steps make it too the door, Aiden smiles at her, "morning, sweetie."

Vienna gets up and runs to her boyfriend, she wraps him up in a hug as Aiden kisses her, "how'd you sleep?"

"What happen, why aren't i in her?"

Darcy came to see them, "because we found her, we found my baby."

Vienna was convinced, as Darcy was always trying to find her children, Melanie, Cobie (Mel's twin brother) and James Stryder, "is she okay?"

"She'll live- I mean she is healthy, it's just the last time I saw her she was always happy and running," Darcy says to her daughter. "I think, I need you to just-"

"I get it, thanks mom," Vienna comes to give Darcy a kiss, "breakfast."

Aiden follows her to the kitchen, where they saw Zach, he was smiling, as all of his building blocks were over the ground.

Darcy moved to her daughter, pulling pieces of hair out of her face. The guest room is big as Darcy had got the house first.

Aiden comes in, "mom, we need milk, I'm going to run out to the store, do we need anything else?"

They always had a list of things they needed, from the shop, Darcy wrote on it last as she says, "it's on the fridge, plus get your brother something, like a new ball or a chocolate or both, he would love a chocolate," Aiden chuckled,last time Zach wrote down lots of red frogs and chocolate bars, which Aiden got but when he got home, he had his little ten year old running to get the food.

Aiden nods, "sure, he wants more Lego, will I get it for him?"

Darcy just nods, she knows she spoils Zach too much, but that's because he can't go outside the house. See the massive house, has five levels, a pool that they use, no neighbours, so the kids can play as much as they want, a big backyard.

"Ow and get lots of-"

"Medicine, I got it," he comes over to Darcy and Mel and gives Darcy a kiss on the check, "I'll be careful, I'll even drive your car."

Darcy just nods, Aiden walks out, with Vienna.

It was when the sun went down for the day, that Melanie strated to come back, she woke with a start, candles smelling like caramel chocolate, she smiles at the smell, she heard her favourite book been read out, by the best person in the world, her mom, she hears giggling, coming from the other rooms, Mel smiles. She readjust her hearing and can hear beeping noises, the smile shrank. Mel pens her eyes, and sees her mother, she's smiling.

"Hey baby, girl."

Mel just smiles, then says, "am I dreaming, because I don't know?"

"Baby, your not, your here with me, I'd helped you-"

"No, this is a dream or a nightmare," the beeping got louder, Mel turned her head and saw TVs had lines on them, she followed the wires, to her self and then another one to her stomach, she starts to cry.

"Ow baby, it's okay-"Mel just shock her head, this can't be true, she can't be pregnant, she got out of her mothers hands, she searched her eyes, nope, no sign of blue, just normal hazel eyes like Jamie.

"How far along?" Mel shaking voice asks.

"Three months-" a little scream came from the other room, "I got to go get that, I'll bring dinner in," and she leaves her daughter their, for ten minutes.

Mel tried to get this straight, her mother just abandoned her without the aliens inside her.

Mel tried to sit up, on hand on her small baby bump, as the other lift her up, the bed looks like an old hospital bed, ten side bars were up, Mel used them to get up, she then relised that she was only wearing underwear, she had socks on, which was good as her feet got cold in the night, even in hot weather. She pushes the blanket up and sees she is wearing bandages around her feet.

A man was at hung her from the door way, "sorry about that," Mel jumped up, she had nothing to protect her, "I had to get you inside, and you wouldn't communicate, sorry I'm Aiden, I helped you."

Mel just nods, she didn't answer,her hands rubbed the top of her small, but a baby bump, she didn't want too look at him.

"So, anyway, I'm your mu ms friend-"

"Aren't you a bit young to be with my mother?"

Aiden stood their shocked the first words she spoke were the worst comment ever. She sounded like Darcy, a lot when Darcy is angry.

Aiden smiles at her, "no, we are just friends, my girl- your mom is like a mom to me, as well as too my little brother, Zach. Darcy's been telling me about you and your family, stories attually-"

"Can, you leave,I need to think!" That was a command, and Aiden took it, he left.

He pass Darcy, he nods as she has a sandwich, with some topping on it and a glass of orange juice, she knocks on the door, but gets no response, she tries again and gets a grunt, Darcy opened the door, she saw her daughter, sitting up.

"I brought lunch, I thought you were hungry," Darcy put the plate on the bed side table, "sweetie, I want to talk to you," she looks up and sees that the IV in her hand, is I hie and she scratched around it. "No , baby, you can't take that off." Mel looks up at her then back down, "sorry, I just want to talk to you about what happen-"

"No, need. You left me, Jamie and dad-"

"I know about your fathers death, I'm so sorry sweetie, if I had been there-"

"Then what? What would you have done, he protected me and Jamie, when you couldn't, I don't see why you had to leave us, Jamie was just a kid, he needed someone, better than me, someone who knew what they were doing-"

Mel started to cry. Darcy didn't know what to do, she knew that she couldn't touch her daughter yet.

"Baby- sorry Mel, Aiden is gone out tomorrow, he will search for anything-"

"No, he can't... He just can't... Can you leav I want some space?" Darcy walked out, she closed the door.

Mel had to go to the toilet, she rised the blanket and saw she was wearing a grown ups diaper, she accepted it as she

It had been a week since, anyone had a conversation to Melanie, Darcy would bring food in, as she ate the tray and left it, and return the drink, Aiden redid her bandage on her feet, re did the diaper at nights and check her and the baby. But they didn't talk.

Mel knew she was shutting the two people out, she didn't like them touching her or her unborn baby, yesterday, she pulled the cords out, making a dead line sound, Darcy and Aiden ran in, opened the door and saw Mel turn the machine off.

Aiden just nodded at her as Darcy watched as she tried to get up to go to the toilet, she can't do this anymore, she didn't need the nappy anymore, she wasn't a little girl and her feet felt better.

Darcy ran out to get her daughter cloths, but came back for the door to be shut, Darcy just waited, but nothing.


	5. Chapter 5 kyle

The next day, Darcy was sent back to the healers to go to work, she got her black outfit on that she always wears and her silver contacts. Aiden also was going to work, leaving Vienna, Zach and Mel at home, Vienna was going out to get some food and some cloths for Melanie.

Aiden got in his silver car and drove off to work, checking on Mel before he left, she was asleep in a ball, her crop top, just above her baby bump, which he can see her hands on and trying to protect it, her bandage feet were on the railings, pushing from it, the top ofher diaper just showing as the blanket was too low, Aiden just watched. After awhile he saw his soul girlfriend coming out from the kitchen, he sees her only in the black towel, he smiles at her. He gives a kiss on the lips, the leaves no word.

Darcy is next to leav, she leaves some bacon and eggs for her daughter, and a bottle of orange juice, with a bottle of water. She was only going to be gone for a short while.

Vienna was next to leave, she saw Zach watching a olden day movie, a kiddies movie, that Darcy got for him, as well as some books.

Darcy knows some people, who sell stuff and yes they are humans, so Darcy gets some goods for food, as these humans can't get it themselves.

Vienna gets the food. She kisses Zach on the top of the head, she says, "Zach, I'll be back soon, okay."

Zac just nods.

Vienna leaves.

Mel hears them, she comes out of the room and goes into the kitchen, noticing the little boy on the ground, Zach says, "hi."

Mel jumps, he was purpose to watch the movie, "hi," Mel gets to the fridge and sees Nutella ice-cream, she gets it out of the fridge and sits with the little boy, as she watches the movie.

"I'm Zach, I'm Aiden's little brother," his still watching the movie.

Mel just nods, she takes a big handful of the spoon into her mouth, "ow wow, I miss ice-cream, so much, don't ever leave me again."

That made Zach laugh he looks back at the girl as she looked in love with the taste, "Aiden and mom don't let me eat ice-cream, but Vienna does, she sneaks it in."

"Is Vienna a soul?"

Zach nods, but quickly says, "she's on our side, she won't turn us in, she and my brother are girlfriend and boyfriend, but their secret, it's like, Danny and sandy in grease, ow they hid their love-"

"Kid, how old are you?"

"Ten, why?"

"Dude that movie was made in the ninnies it's now eighties, why are you watching old ninty years movies?"

Zach just shrugs, "I don't know?"

"What's this movie?"

"Spider man, the ninth one-"

"Ow I missed this one, I went out with a friend, who got me- never mind, never mind." She smiles as she takes another big spoon full of ice-cream, she moaned as the ice-cream slipped down her throat, "I missed ice-cream, so much."

"How'd you not get it?"

"Zach, I stayed in a cave, with no electronics, so their was no fridge, freezer, oven, ironing board, TVs, computers, their was light, but we used so less of it, so that means that we didn't get melas like this, or ice-cream, or any treats we just had cold can soups and other stuff."

"Do, you want some lollies, as Aiden got me some before, he left and Vienna got some for me yesterday when she went out, she's really nice."

Mel nods at the boy, as Zach got up and ran up the stairs, that Mel didn't notice, she wanted to know what was up their, but didn't have time as the ten year old came down with a bag, full with lollies, "Zach, I don't think that's good for the baby-"

"When Vienna was pregnant, she had lots of lollipops," Zach says at the end he turns sad.

"And where is this child?"

Zach started to cry, "she's with mommy and daddy-"

Mel moved fast, she graved the boy and brought him closer to her as he cried on her shoulder, "that won't happen again, okay, this baby is going to be okay."

When Darcy got home, she was exhausted, but had to check up on her daughter, she took her shoes and coat off and walked to her daughters room, but stopped, when she relised that Zach and Mel were asleep together on the lounge, cuddled up.

Darcy signed, she wished she could stay here all day and look at her daughter, she quickly got her phone out and took a photo of the two.

Aiden was at the caves, with two other seekers, they had to search the cave. Aiden separated as he knew their was nothing here left, but searched anyway, he wanted to find room, she would have stuff that was hers, he went into room,s after rooms, he found a room, he opened the door and saw a cot, he started to search the place. He thought, "what have I done, this child, must be-" before he can answer, green of trees seeker says, "Caribbean, I've found something," Aiden ran to him, through tunnels, he finally found the man, he had a gun to his head, a man in his early twenties, had a child in his hands, the man looked to be human, he was scared.

Aiden put both hand in the air, "I'm not here to hurt you-"

"Yeah, right, you came to take my niece away, you took her mother and father, why would I seperate the only family I have left?"

"Please put the gun down," green of a tree said, he was scared, but the man shot the gun, into the mans head.

A loud cry ran over the body as blood went everywhere. Aiden had to do something, as the man tried to rock the baby back to sleep, "run, now-"

"What are you talking about?"

"Theirs another one, run, now," the man nods as he gets the stuff for the baby from the ground.

He turns and says, "why are you helping me," it was too late as the other seeker was coming into the room, from the only exit.

"Hide," Aiden put his hands out for the baby, "I'll get you out of here, just hide," the man nods as he runs to get cupboard and hides inside their.

"What the hell?" The other seeker says, "what happen?"

" a man, shot the seeker, and ran, he left the kid."

The man came out of the cupboard and shot the seeker, the little girl started to cry again, the man, eyed Aiden then took the baby off Aiden, he then nods, "thanks."

The guy strated to run, "hey, I'm human," Aiden took out the contacts, "I have a place you can stay."

"Do you..."

"Well yes, but she's a nice girl, I've known her for a long time, my brother is still human, how about we go and meet them. I just got to search the place-"

"I got to get Lilies stuff-"

"Lilly, I like that, I'm Aiden," Aiden puts his hand out.

"I'm Kyle," he fixes Lilly on his hip, they start to walk and talk, "my brother and his soul girlfriend lived here," he showed the room. "One of my friends, Mel and Jared lived in that room," he showed the room across from the one he was entering.

Aiden ducked in, he saw their was two wilderness cribs, one was white with the word, Lyla, written in it and the next was wonder none, with Jace, written on it. He saw packed bags, with toys and baby stuff, he garbed it and put them on his back. He saw pictures and Aiden saw his little brother, he put that in a bag, with all of the other pictures, of Mel and the two babies, with the host.

Aiden looked under the main bed, he saw a small box, like an engagement box, he opened it and saw a diamond ring, he put it in his jacket. He got blankets from the children's beds, teddies and stuff.

He walks out with five bags, he looks inside the room across from it, he sees Kyle is singing a lyllumbi to the child. He smiles. Aiden walks to the car, which is easy to find as it is just down the main was and straight through some tunnels, but then comes up an hill, that he can just see light, he meets his car and puts the bags in the back.

He put the contacts back in, as he doesn't want to give his disuse up, he gets his black sunglasses that souls can't see through and put them on.

He didn't wait long, before Kyle came with a carrier, a pram that had the baby inside, a lot of bags around it.

Aiden gets the bags and puts them with the others, he folds up the pram and just fits it in the boot. As Kyle puts little Lilly in, she's giggling.

Aiden gets in yeah driving seat as he waits for his passenger to get in beside him. As Kyle does he makes a comment, "how'd you score a car like this?"

"People I know, so anyway Kyle tell me about your self."

"Well, I'm Kyle O'Shea, my dad was a machinic and my mom was a stay at home mom, my little brother, Ian, Lilly's dad, was fourteen when we went on the run, my parents told us to run, with my girlfriend Jodi. It took along time to find, Jeb and the humans, but we did, Jodi got kidnapped and got a soul inserted to her a year before we found Jeb and Maggie and the rest. My brother feel in love with theis girl Melanie, but she had a soul in her, my friend Jared was all up about the girl Melanie as he loved her," they got on the main road, as they drove Kyle kept talking about himself and his brother.

Lilly was asleep, the whole way.

They arrived at the house, Aiden got out as Kyle sat in the car, waiting for an invite, Aiden ducks down to the window and says, "just stay here, I'll come get you when I'm allowed."

Aiden walks through the door, he sees Darcy making dinner as it is late, she smiles at him, "hey, how was work?"

Aiden nods, she knows what happen, "it was good-"

Before he could finish, Vienna ran to him and crushed him in a hug, "what the hell happened today?"

"What do you mean?"

That made both women laugh, "Aiden don't, I know that seekers died today, in that cave, so what happen?"

"This guy, Kyle, he was protecting his niece and himself, he had a gun and shot the other two seekers, as he shot the first, I told him to run, but it was too late so he hid in the cupboards, well the other seeker came and saw Lilly the baby in my hands, Kyle could only think of one thing, and that was to kill the other seeker."

"Okay-"

"Ow and I told him about myself and Vienna-"

"You did what, how do you know you can trust this guy, remember Derek?"

Derek was Darcy's long time friend, he needed the food, but one day he needed drugs, well he used hat he will tell souls about him. But Aiden found out and shot him.

Aiden nods, "he has nowhere to go, he knows Mel-"

Mel comes in, she doesn't look up, she has a dark grey jacket on, with jeans, the jacket is open and the wires are coming off her hands and chest as well as her bump, she walks into the kitchen, with the stick, with all of the medicine and refills her water bottle, everyone stares at her.

Aiden wonders where Zach is, until a little giggle came from the spare bedroom, and a little brown head popped out, the a loud yell, "come on Lanie, I'm going to play it, you too Vina."

Mel looks at Vienna, and smiles.

Vienna follows the little boy in the room, Mel right behind her.

Aiden turns to Darcy as she explans, "I came home and saw the two of them asleep, Vienna making was cookies, she said, her hello and her update, aparently, Mel has known a soul who turned against-"

"Wanderer," Aiden mumbled but Darcy caught it and nods.

"How'd you know that-"

"Well, the guy that shot the two seekers, had wanderers child. Their outside, I thought they can stay in the upper house," he winked.

As the car comes in, they have a small cottage that has all of the control house, where all of screams showing the hidden cameras, it's a get away house, see guest think it's a real house, where Darcy lives, but no as they live five minutes down the road.

"Does he-"

"No, he doesn't know about Mel, but it think she does, he tells me stuff about her and the host while I was driving."

"Okay, bring him in."

Aiden nods he walks out and sees the car is empty, he looks in the car, the passenger side car door is open, with the drivers back door open, the baby gone as well, Aiden looked around the car, then started to hear a sweet man talking to a baby, "their you go, uncle Kyle took care of that didn't he?"

Aiden took a loud breath out, he found them, "where'd you go?"

"She needed a pee and so did I, I hope you don't mind but I kind of peeded in the pond, down the road." He meant the pool.

Aiden scrunched his face up, "gross, dude that's our pool. Anyway come on, I need to introduce you to some people," Aiden guided Kyle into the house. Kyle whistles at the nice house. Aiden just smiles. Darcy is waiting for the introduction, "Darcy this is Kyle and his niece Lilly, Kyle this is Darcy my friend, like my mom, she works with the healers, she's like me, undercover."

Vienna, Zach and Mel walk out, Mel in better cloths, well pjs pants with a red crop top on, the wires still on her stomach.

"Nice, to meet you Darcy."

"You too Kyle, ah, you must meet the rest of the family, this is Vienna-"

"She's no threat, so don't try to kill her again," Kyle gives Darcy Lilly to hold, while he looks at his friend, he walks up to her and hugs her while twirling around, Mel's hanging on, she giggles. He places her down on the ground.

"Mel, your here and your alright, is Jared-"

Mel slowly swings her head down, she shakes her head very slowly, "no, Jared went to help Wanda with Lilly, what happen-"

"Mel, it's been a long day, how about tomorrow?" Aiden says, he steps towards Mel, as she nods.

Mel steps to Kyle and gives him another hug, "goodnight." She walks back to her room, with Vienna and Aiden behind her.

Zach stares at him, he doesn't looked convinced. Kyle looks down at the kid, his not that small, but smaller than him, is is pretty tall, "hi, I'm Kyle, who are you?"

"Zach, you can tell him sweetie-" the baby strats to cry, "hey Lilly, calm down sweetie, how about a walm bottle?" Darcy took the six month little girl to the kitchen, to heat up a bottle of milk.

Kyle stayed put, so did Zach, he asked questions, "what are you doing here? How do you know Lanie? Are you a soul?"

Kyle smiled at him, "first I'm here because I ran into some seekers and your brother Aiden helped me out and brought me and Lilly here, second, me and Mel we used to live together and not like that as-"

"Zach, bedtime," Aiden says, he came and get his little brother and brings him upstairs.

Kyle waits in the walk in room, he sees photos on the tables, different ones of Mel and Darcy. Some with Jamie, Mel and a boy that he has never seen, but he does look like Jamie. Then theirs some with Aiden, Zach and then some with Jared, Kyle smiles at the photo.

Then theirs family photo all five of them. Theirs lots of baby photos, he smiles at them.

Vienna walks out of, she closes Mel's bedroom door. She smiles at Kyle, "their a big family aren't they?"

"How long, have you been in their life?"

"Six years, at the beginning of the invasion, I was... Well I was in Darcy's body, but after awhile, Darcy and I became friends, of cors I felt the need to let her go, so she hired Aiden to do the inspection, it went well, that they Aiden found a body for me, his long time friend who was dying of breast cancer. See this was when him and Jared had their fight and Jared just left-"

"Wait hang on, Jared ran off?"

"Yes, anyway, Aiden and Jared were fighting about Aiden was with me, he completely lost it, he took their fathers car and we never saw him again-"

"That's why that god dam car is so important to him," Kyle mumbled.

Aiden came down the stairs, "his all good asleep." Vienna smiled, "now, we need to talk, you," he suggesting to Kyle, "do not talk about Jared, you got that?"

Kyle walks out of the house, to get the stuff he got for Mel, he comes back with the bags, "second thing is that you will be staying in the higher house, you will wear contacts that I will give you, you will not go out, you and Lilly will stay in the house, I will get you for food or what ever you need," Kyle nods again.


	6. Chapter 6 the truth hurts

Five months later, Mel was reading Alice in wonderland, her bump was big, but not as big as the one she had with the twins, Mel still hasn't told her mom about Jared or the twins. Mel just keeps to herself, doesn't let anyone touch her, or her baby. Not even Kyle.

Kyle got to go out with Aiden, his now a seeker, with Aiden, his name is Ian, he says to the aliens that was his host name, but Mel knows that he has it too keep Ian in his mind.

So while Kyle and Aiden are out on seeker duty, Darcy is a healer with Vienna, who is now a healer, that leaves Mel with Zach and Lilly, plus her bump of a baby.

She's reading a book about baby names, Darcy got it for her, which the both don't talk, only smile and nod, no words spoken, as Mel still hasn't forgiven her mother for leaving them.

Mel had written ten names that she likes for a girl, she is now onto the boys names, she likes jasper as her number one, but keeps looking for others as her two twins are both weird names.

"Melly, why don't you come play?" Zach says as he walks towards her.

"Because Zach, I can't move that much, with the baby and the cords," she still had all of the cords around her, an IV, heart monitors and baby monitor that keeps an eye on her baby.

"Why can't you come and play, I won't tell and neither will Lil."

Lilly still isn't talking yet, or too Mel. Lilly is afraid of Mel.

"Sorry, bud, but I need to stay here and watch, why don't you go get your blocks, or Lego and we can build together?"

Zach shock his head, "I'm too old for Lego, I want to run- can we go swimming?"

Mel got in trouble once for letting Zach in the water without her, Aiden went ballistic at her, as Vina calmed him down.

"Sorry, but I don't want to get in trouble again, okay, how about we go inside and watch a movie, I'll just Lilly, settle," it took a lot out of standing now for Mel, when she was pregnant with the twins, she could easily run at eight months. Mel walks to Lilly and says, "come on lil."

Lilly said her first words at Mel, "mommy!" She reached her arms up as she wanted to be carried.

Mel was shocked, she just stared at the little girl, what seemed like for hours only seconds, before Kyle came out the back and smiled.

"Daddy," Lilly says, she waddles to Kyle, Mel still shocked and now pissed.

"Hey, princess, what did you do today, hmmm?"

Lilly just said it again, "dada."

That made Mel walk up to them, made as ever, she says to Kyle, "what the hell Kyle, you aren't her dad, your her uncle-"

"Ian's dead, Jeb is dead, Jodi is dead, Jamie's dead, your dad is dead, Lucian is dead, Jared and the twins are dead, even Lilly's mom is dead."

Mel was crying at the beginning of the speech, she was speechless, she yells at him, "how can you say that, he is your brother and Jamie is mine, Jared is with the twins, with Jamie and Ian, plus Wanda and everyone else, too. You are such an ass sometimes."

"Melanie, it's time to face the facts, their gone and we are never going too see them again-"

"Pss, you can say that because Jodi is actually gone, but not to me, my family is still alive and I know it-"

"Mel, I'm just stating the truth, we are never going too see them again," Kyle looked into her eyes, "Lilly, now only has us two, her god parents and do you want to know what god parents do, they look after the god child, while the parents can't."

Mel wiped the tires away, she had to sit down, Mel started to go down, but Kyle quickly scooped her up in his arms, Mel knocked him back when she was standing, "don't you dare touch me," she walks, well waddle up to the house, she brushed past Aiden, who saw the hole thing happen.


	7. Chapter 7 guidance

It was nighttime, and Mel was still in her room, she locked the door as she gets all of the caves things that Aiden brought her back and she laid them on the ground, her two children's blankets around her, one pink, one blue, ow Jared's mom made them and of corse Jared stoll them from his brothers. Jace's teddy bear which smelt like him, on his blankets with bottle and pacifier, same with lylas except she had Mel's old dolly that she kept. She laid out the family photos, she had been crying for the whole afternoon, she just couldn't let them go, they were family. She's Melanie Stryder, she's been through this before and she can do it again, she will find the love of her life and her family.

A knock came from the door, "Mel, it's mom, can I come in?"

Mel just slide to the door and held onto it as she got up, she wipes the tires from her eyes, as she opens the doors, "what?"

"Mel, we need to talk, as a family," Darcy helps her daughter to move towards the kitchen table, she looks back in the room, too see all of the baby stuff, she shuts the door and helps her daughter move to the kitchen, Kyle and Lilly are their waiting for them, with the eat of the group. Mel sits on a chair next to Aiden and Vienna, Vienna grabs Mel's hands.

"Well, guys I would like to say, that- I don't even know, all I'm going to say is that I've found Cobie," Mel got excited, "now, his with one of the groups as Daniel, my brother was and is still human, with him, he says that he was a soul but now a human, as they got the soul out, Cobie is coming tomorrow, but I shuggested that we go meet him as a group, and yes Zach is coming, so is Lyla, but I will have people that I trust with us, we will travel in different cars, Aiden you go will Zach as you will protect him if anything happens, I'll go wil Mel, Vienna you go with Kyle and Lilly, if anything happens, we will meet back up here in ten days, if we do not see you in ten days, we will leave the house."


	8. Chapter 8 daddy is this home?

Jared's POV

Me, Jamie have taken freedom and twins driving to burns secret hideout place. We've been traveling for a week, Jace is starting to get on my nerves, as he yells out a colour or a different car, it takes everything in me not to yell at him, Jamie and Lyla giggle, ow she reminds me so much of Zach and Mel, she looks so like Mel, it drives me crazy.

"Jace, if you stop, daddy would chuck you out of the car," that was my stern voice, and everyone got the message.

"Jared, live up a little, we will find them, so don't worry, okay?" Jamie tries to pros wad me, but I just shake my head and concentrate on the road.

We get their and I see a car that I known, I smile as it's the car that I put Wanda in, I don't know whose in that car, but I still believe that Mel's in that car.

I unpack the car sensibly, I get Lyla as Jace gets out with freedom and runs to the door, Jamie behind them, Lyla is totally a daddy's girl.

The boys wait pas silently, I knock and Nate opens, he smiles at me, "thank god Jared, your alright-"

Wanda runs to him and hugs him and Lyla, she's been crying, "ow Jared, your fine-"

"Wanda, go back to your room, while I get Jared and the family settled," Wanda nods at Nate and walks down the long corridor, "I've been exspecting you," Nate bends down too see lylas trying to hide her face, "whose this georgeous sweetie?"

"This is Lyla my youngest," I look around to see Jace, but no sight of him, I yell, "Jace howl, get back here, now!"

Jace runs too his dad, freedom behind him, both giggling, "sorry daddy."

"This is my oldest, Jace. Jace, Lyla this is daddy's and mummy's friend Nate-"

Jace walks up to him, but stares up at him,his right next to him, but only inches away from him, Nate looks down at him. Jace smiles at him, his fill teeth, "he looks like you," Nate says, he chuckles.

"His like Mel-"

Burns walks in, his smiling, "Jared Howel, we got a family room set up, Wanda told me."

Jared nods, he hates burns.

"Thanks, come on, I'll show you," Nate says, he picks up Jace.

who yells out, "Rober, rober, daddy help me," Jace just giggling as Nate tickles him, lylas head still tucked into Jared's chest.

They follow Nate to the room, it's a big room, "Wanda did tell us what you did, where's Mel?"

"She's not here?" Jared's voice dropped.

"No, we thought, she was with you. We will find her, just get settled, I'll come get you for dinner."

I nod as Nate leaves the room. It's a big room, one large bed, two cots beside it, a bed on the other side of the room, a balcony, a waldrobe.

I settle Lyla down, on the big bed, she gets up and asks, "daddy, new home?"

I smile at her and say, "no, it's just like a holiday."

Jace runs around the room, he jumps up on the spare bed, Lyla just snuggles into the bed, as is lay with my daughter, she's a cuddler, me and Mel were never cuddles, or bed heads, Jamie is when he is scared, but Lyla is never scared, she's always brave, like Jace has always been crazy. I breath in her cent, she smells like Mel, I let out a few tires, but soon fall asleep.

It has been five months since I've and my family have moved here, Lyla and Jace got a new bed, I got it for them, as I go on raids, with some of the guys, including Andy.

Andy, Wanda, Isaiah, doc and two there's that I didn't know are from the caves.

So while I go away with Jamie, Wanda looks after the twins, since she lost Lilly and Ian, it's really sad, that she's lost two of her family, but she doesn't show her loss she shows her happiness around others.

Lylas became a vile around Wanda, she follows Wanda everywhere and if she needs to Lyla stays the night, in her room, which is down the hall.

I miss Mel, so much, it kills me not too wake up to her everyday, and tell myself that I love her, but instead I've let myself go, that very light sleeper has became a dead rock, so everytime I wake up, bam Jace's head is in the way, or his giggling, I tackle him and we snuggle for awhile, ow that as well I've became a smuggler and a bad person.

Wow Mel must really hate me now.

I wake up like I always do, with Jace staring at me, her brown orbs wide with excitement, I smile at him, then I tackle him, he giggles at me, as we snuggle in. Lyla hears us and she dives apon us, she's ontop as the dive makes me down the bottom, my big arms wrap around both of my children, I kiss both heads as Lyla falls to the side, and Jace on the other side.

"Daddy, home?" Lyla says.

"No, princess, were still on holidays, why don't you like it?" I ask. Lyla doesn't speak in sentaces and she still wears her nappy, but Jace is in pill-ups. He only wears those in the nighttime.

Jace smiles at me, I know what that smile means, it's a, 'daddy I'm hungry,' look.

I say to my children, "no yet, let's just enjoy this time, together?" They both snuggle in harder.


	9. Chapter 9 don't trust anyone

Mel's pov.

Were going too see my older brother, Aiden thinks it's a horrible idea that I'm going as I'm pregnant as well as the kids, Kyle too but Zach can't wait as he packs up every thing of his, we are packing up the house and putting it in a van, that Kyle will take with Lilly and Vienna, as they will go to a different house and stay their, it was vein as hiding place that neither of us know about, we all have our special places, that is a second option.

So Darcy and I are going too meet this woman that was friends with Darcy when they were young, Aiden and Zach are going to keep on guard as Vienna, Kyle and Lilly are going to the safe house, where Aiden and Zach will come and get them.

I get waken from an gear little boy, whose yelling, "Lanie wake up, come on, it's time to go, were going outside, but not only outside but to the city, ow I remember what the city is like. It's big with colours and clothes-"

That made me laugh, Sachs last time he was out in the real world was when his dad died, Aiden told me, it was a couple of months after Jared left and the trio were out, trying to blend in, they got caught, of corse Vienna and Darcy came to help, they saved them, but David Howell was gone and will never come back like my own father.

Aiden came in to help me get up as he must of heard all of the yelling and yes I do still have wires around myself, but I'm used to it, they are keeping an update on my baby.

Aiden is so nice, I think that's were Jared gets his niceness from his older brother, but they must be all nice.

Vienna comes in and helps me in the shower, she helps me with the crop top that goes around my massive breathes, She undresses me, she helps me sit down on the chair in my bathroom, she turns the water on nice and walm, "so how is the little bubs going?"

"The baby, isn't kicking as much as- it was surpose to right, I mean at eight months, the baby is surpose to be kicking all of the time, but it's not," I watch vein as face, it goes sad as I think I reminded her of her baby that died in her stomach, "Vina, tell me about her, what was her name and how big was she?" I asks to change it to remind me of my other two.

"Her name was Chloe,she was so beautiful, her brown long dark curls, she was a big baby as I knew and me and Aiden were trying, so I ate a lot, my other host was so beautiful, she could be a model, if well- you know, she was so pretty, it was her second day, Darcy let her sleep with us as she thought she was ready, well in the middle of the night, Aiden woke up, he checked on her, she was breathing like normal, he went out to go to the toilet and bam.." Vina started to cry.

Mel couldn't do anything, she was wet enough and couldn't move, "vina, it could of happen to anyone, the first week my dad went, I checked on him, like every hour, I just couldn't let anyone take him away."

Arian knocked on the door ands says through the door, "hey, guys, everything okay."

I think someone's all in love, I smile at vina and she says, "yeah, I'm just giving Mel here a scrub."

Aiden walks away as vina and I giggle, vina, moves onto my hair as she scrubs it with shampoo and conditioner.

When all done, vina helped me put a nice dress on, flowery dress, the zipper was the hardest, it was so funny as vina couldn't get the dress up, we both laugh as the dress zipper was fully up, Vina did my hair in two braids, she's really good.

We walked out, well Vina helped me walk well waddle out, Aiden got all of my stuff and put it in the truck. So my room was empty, ow I was going to miss this place, when no one is here and we have to move. Aiden left a small bag, I smiled as I saw he put Jace's and lylas baby blankets in the bag, with my favourite book.

Vina helped me out to the car as we were leaving, she gave me a long and hard hug, the baby kept kicking as it didn't want to be squished to death, Vina got it as she backed off, Kyle hugged me next, no words need to be involved, Lilly waddled her little legs up to me, she didn't know what was happening, but she wanted a hug.

"Baby girl, ow we will find each other soon, okay?" I was crying now, Zach ran in after Lilly and gave me a hug, the baby stopped kicking as Zach hugged, "I'll miss you, Zach and if you ever need some one, always look up at the stairs."

Zach kissed me on the check, last was Aiden, he cuddles me, "please be safe, okay and I love you."

I nod, the tires coming stronger.

The rest hugged and we were off.

I found my soft pillow from when I was a little girl, I took it everywhere when I was on the run, it smells like Jared, which I'm happy about, as he brought it with him to the caves, he slept with it and I knew he was when I was inside Wanda, Jamie also wanted some of the pillow but Jared wouldn't share it. Aiden brought it with him back to the big house, and now it's with me.

The journey takes two days, Darcy stops after a couple of hours at a time to recoup then starts to drive again.

When Darcy parked the car out the front of an old hotel. Their are four cars park erred outside them, all have people inside them. I can tell as they all stair at me and Darcy, I search for the face that runs in my father and runs in Jamie, but I can't see him. I was only focus for one second then out as a man came to my window, he rips the door open, and rips me out. Darcy quickly gets out and runs to my side, but she's too late as the man grabs me by the wrist and holds me up.

Victoria Daniels is the lady that Darcy is meeting and the old lady is the same age as Darcy, but looks way older, is standing next to the black car, she walks over to us.

"Tori, how are you?" Darcy is unsure if she should say anything else.

"Darcy, I see your daughter got knocked up," Victoria walks to me, she has her dirty hands on my checks, I look at her in the eyes as a death glare, that I only give people who I hate.

"She's not well," that's all Darcy can just nods, she doesn't look at Darcy, she looks down at my bump, it's big, she asks with her eyes, but I shake my head, "she doesn't like people touching the bump."

Victoria gets it and let's go of my face, but the man doesn't let go of my wrist as they are behind my back on the back of my hips.

I am so scared, ow I should of listen to Aiden and gone with him, but no, my mother has fallen again into the big hole and can't get both of us out.

"Okay, let's get out of this weather," Victoria says.

It's the first time in two days that I released that the weather is awful, it's about the have thunderstorm and ran, it looks like it's going to rain for a long time.

"Darcy I'm sorry-" before she could end it I see I get a needle in my upper arm, I fall into the guy behind me arms.


	10. Chapter 10 waking up in a strange place

When I wake up it's dark, my head hurts as I must of fell, or done something, I quickly check my baby, my hands go straight to the bump and I check it, it's weird as the big lumped from the monitors aren't their, I then check around, it's a soft bed, with sheet Sam that are over me.

My hair feels so dirty, my feet are cold as I don't have socks on, I check myself, no. I don't have any wires connected to me.

I get the euge to vomite, I lean over the bed and through it up, I hear it touch the ground. My hair probably stuck to it or got in the way.

I sit up and try too see, but it's too dark, their must be no window but a door crack that only has a little light that you can't see in the room.

I fall asleep.

It's early morning I think, my head is killing, my body still in a ball, as I always sleep in, way before I was little I did this, to protect myself. I check my baby bump and feel a kick, I sign, yes my baby is still alive. I open my eyes, but shut them quickly as my head hurts. I open them really slowly, but I stay lying down. When my eyes are wide and I can see, I search the room, the lights on, so I can see a light bed with blue sheets over me, in the corner of the room, a chair, across the room directly from the bed was a dark window.

The smell of the puke, spread through my nose, I grab the blanket and covers my nose.

I get the felling in my throat as I lean over the bed to let it go again.

A tall thin, long brown hair comes in, the man who was in one of the cars watching me and Darcy.

I quickly rush back to the end of the bed, I burred my head into my chest and held my stomach close to myself.

The man leans close to me, he's near the bed. He leans down, I can hear him as I don't want to see him. It's been a couple of seconds, before it open my eyes, too look at him, he smiles at me, he wiped the puke off the ground.

"Hi, I'm Sam, what's your name?"

i know I haven't updated in awhile, but thank you to the lovely BlueDreamer31 for the great review.

and I kind of stole the glee characters

hope you enjoy as the story of Run Jamie Run still has a lot more chapters too go.

see you soon


	11. Chapter 11 who are you?

"Hi, I'm Sam, what's your name?"

I look him up and down, but I don't talk, just rub my baby bump.

He sees what I'm doing and smiles, "my girlfriend just had my second baby boy, he looks so cute, his name is Edward, my oldest Jared, after my father and my middle name-"

I was shocked he named his new son Jared, "m-my."

He just smiled, "so is this your first baby?"I shock my head, "no, wow, well you get used to it- I'll look after you, I'm going to be your guard, we have doctors around who can help-"

"N-n-n-no-oooo, you can't," I stuttered to say, I was shocked.

"That lady, who came with you, she is at the other base, but I am here to help, okay."

Their was a knock on the door, we both turn, to a lady with an infant holding her hand, the little boy was tall, with blonde hair, he looks like Sam with his big mouth, shoulders but his got the women's nose and eyes, "look jar it's daddy."

I watch as the little boy let's go of the women's hand and runs to Sam, he smiles.

Sam collects the little boy in his arms, he smiles at the lady, "thanks Luce."

"No prob," her smile is a sad smile.

A little girl at ten or younger runs in the room, she joins the hug, "daddy, your back."

He smiles at the little girl, "yes, I am-" his smile turned into a frown, "kids I didn't find her-"

The little girl starts to sob into Sam's shoulder, so does the little boy. The girl by the door clears her throat, "sorry, I just came by for them too see you," she looks past him at me, "ow- sorry."

Was that the first time she saw me, god no she was acting and I am a better actor than her. I rub my bump.

"Is this the girl who they took?" The blonde asks.

Sam shakes his head, I stared at him, but he didn't look at me, he just looks at his kids. He finally speaks, "no, that's her mother, this is... Sorry she just hasn't told me yet."

I wasn't going to tell him my name, no way in hell, so I was going to tell him a different name, "Penelope, Skyland."

Sam just chuckles, "really?"

I nod, he was not going to know my real name. So he nods, "okay Penelope. Where are you from?"

"North beach California," I was good at this.

"Really a California girl, I just saw you with Darcy, are you her daughter?"

I laugh, was he kidding, this guy is dumb, we look alike. I changed the subject, "when am I going to get out of this room and get some medicine?"

"We have too see, we will probably put you with the others, but since Darcy keeps killing that you or your baby aren't well and we don't have any medicine, well any of that medicine, here. I have to check up on you every once in a while-"

"Daddy are you going to eat lunch with us?" Beth asks.

I quickly openly mouth, "it's lunch time, wow, and you should go have lunch with them," I smiled.

Sam got up he picks his son up with him and Beth next to him, "thanks Penelope."

I just nod, the girl at the door, named Lucy I think, just stares at me, Sam passes her, but she still stares at me. After half of an minute, she starts to walk towards me, the baby in her arms still alseep, "I hope your happy!"

I don't know what I've done, I ask her, "what have I done?"

"Victoria has stopped looking for my twin sister, thanks to you and that women, the deal is over. Now my twin is out their with her other child, probably taken by an alien-"

"You don't know that, I mean the alien can be friendly-" I should of not of talked back use she had a death glare at me.

"Don't you dare," she walks out of the room.

I was left in silent, for an hour, I was really bored. Sam came back with the little girl, he held her hand as she carried a bottle of water as Sam held a serving plate full of food.

I rub my stomach as I look at him, he sits on the ground as the little girl sits directly infront of me, she smiles.

"Hi, I'm Beth," the little girl says.

"Beth, sweetie, why don't you give Penelope her water?" She handed the water over.

I just shock my head, like hey it's might be poisonous and you can kill me and my baby.

"Do you know how to braide, because daddy doesn't know and my aunt Lucy is horrible at it?"

I smile at the little girl,as I nod she moves fast, gets closer to me. I pull out her really bad pony-tail, that Sam probably did,and I start to braide her long blonde hair.

"Why do you have short blonde hair?"

Aiden died my hair so sould wouldn't know me if they ever came knocking on Darcy's old door,they also cut it too my shoulders, a side fringe.

"I like my hair being short, why is your hair so long?"

"Mommy hair wasn't that long, and daddy's hair is long for a boys," that made me laugh, yes Sam's hair is a bit too long and needed a cute.

"No, one can cute hair around here, the guys shave their heads as the girls keep growing it, we don't mind," I just nod.

I say, "I can cut hair, I did it too my- friends, back where..."

Back at the beginning of the invasion, I used to be the nurse, with Jamie and dad, I was good at it, so every time Jamie hurt himself or needed a hair cut I was their, I cute my hair, but Wanda wanted a professional to do it, so I let her, the guys at the caves made me do their shaves.

"I can do it for you, if you want?"

Hi I'm back... Hope you like it :)


End file.
